What happens in London
by keepyourh0pesuphigh
Summary: These sexy teens attend Bishop Park Prep in Bristol, South West London. What will happen when certain newcomers come and threaten everything the quad know?
1. Introduction

**The Group**

Claire Lyons: Sixteen, and the alpha at Bishop Park Prep. She's tall, has the biggest blue eyes you will ever lay your eyes on, with blonde hair, and a killer smile. Her skin is porcelain white, and you can't spot an imperfection on it if you tried. She's the girl all the girls want to be, and the girl all boys want to be with. She belongs to one of the richest families in all of West London, and her and her twin brother, Cameron are _the_ people to know; the two devilish twins are the ones you want to go to to have a good time; and I don't just mean with drug & sex related. Two of the greatest fucking troublemakers you'll ever come across.

Cameron Lyons: Sixteen like his twin sister Claire, and the male alpha at BP Prep. Home to the most gorgeous green eyes ever and deliciously mischievous smile you will ever come across. Cameron's life pretty much revolves around sex, drugs, and rock and roll; and his sister, of course. Tall, thin, and has a wicked talent for football. All his team mates want to be him, hell, the majority of boys that have taste want to be him, and all the girls would die to get a shot with him. Cam is known for making the wildest bucket lists, and completely every single task on them. Him & his sister know how to party, and take full advantage of that; it's not like their parents care; they're hardly around to notice it! That's when you know it's good to have unlimited access to cash, ass, and their mansion.

Massie Block: Sixteen, as per her best friends Claire and Cam. Considered their "beta" to the majority of BP. Gorgeous and rich, obviously, or the duo wouldn't even bother with her, but thank god they do. Not much of a partier; she has good grades, and plays field hockey so she needs to keep up her energy & keep her body healthy. But even the best girls go bad once they've tasted a bit of Claire & Cam's double trouble. But hey, who's complaining? Certainly not Massie; with brunette hair, and amber eyes this girl is fierce and ready to mess around- with boys that is.

Derrick Harrington: Sixteen, and completes the quadruple these lovely people have so wonderfully formed. Like the rest, he's rich and sexy; two necessary qualities. Sandy blonde hair, with brown, puppy dog eyes. This guy has all the girls melting; the way it should be. He's on the football team with Cameron, and parties hardcore with the devilish duo. He's at the Lyons' house so much he could practically be adopted! He knows how to have a good time and is known for "doing and dumping" with the girls; not that that has them stopping.

**Randoms**

Dylan Marvil: Nerdy, overweight, and a theatre geek. She's only really known by her theatre friends. She's not at all desirable, and she wishes more than anything she was a Claire or a Massie, and bangin' a Cam. She's sick and tired of feeling so worthless, but that's not going to change any time soon.

Kristen Gregory: Smart, lean, and atheletic. She's on the feild hockey team with Massie; they sort of talk, and they're sort of friends.. but not really. Doesn't have what it takes to chill with their quad, and she knows it. She also knows that she's pretty, and all the b-list boys agree.. too bad Derrick and Cam don't. What'll happen at some wild parties involving drugs? Who really knows.

Chris Plovert: Chris. Sexy enough to be apart of the all knowing "group," but doesn't have the attitude, not one bit. He's super sweet and super nice, definitely A list material, but that catch? He's not rich. Therefore, no one at BP really considers him A-list. What a shame, really. What's going to happen if his group obsession goes a little too far?

Kemp Hurley: Sexy and conceited, Kemp has it all. Except Claire, which he's more annoyed about then Derrick's perfect hair. He had the opportunity to be in the group, considering Cam and Derrick go way back with him, _and_ he's on the football team with them. But what a shame, Kemp thought he was _too good_ for the group! Big mistake, Kempy, because now you're no one but a player girls only go to to be consoled when they don't get the _real_ prize: Derrick and Cam

Josh Hotz: Hot like his name, Josh is rich and Spanish. And too much of a man whore to focus on anything else, that includes the majority of girls. But did I mention that he plays for the other team? He makes it pretty obvious, too, even if he thinks he doesn't. Too bad this sexy bad boy is gay, we could have had a lot of fun with him.

Skye Hamilton: Super sweet, super cute, with super blue eyes. Claire despises her. Wanna know why? Simply because she liked Cam. Not just like, but practically _stalked_ . Claire was going to get rid of her permanently, but decided to simply manipulate her into doing things she wanted. And guess what? It worked. Now poor wittle Skye's self esteem is as fragile as a porcelain doll. Too bad money can't buy respect.

Landon Crane: Josh Hotz and Kemp Hurley's best friend, and "head" player of their trio. Has some _serious_ issues with Cam & Derrick; namely their certain links to Blonde hair / brunette haired beauties. He'd do anything to take down their quadriplate, but the question is this: How many will he strike out to realise he won't win?

**Introducing**

Tinsley McGregor: Sexy and purple eyed; She's _the_ perfection of perfect. With a perfect body and a badass reputation, she's taken BP by storm. But the question is this: why is she here? She's so mysterious no one can find out anything about her.

Julien Anderson: Blonde hair, blue eyed, and completely fucking fit. This boy makes mouths drop, eyes water, and girls drool. Comes to BP with Tinsley (Who are best friends since birth) He drops mouths and makes girls drool but that was at their old prep school… Would it be the same at this school? One could only hope. Or two could only home.

**Sound good? Yes? No? Should I bother to continue it? Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Isn't that just lovely?

I woke up to someone furiously hitting me over the head with a pillow. With my face buried in my own pill I muffled courses of "fuck you's" and "leave me alone's," but the culperate wouldn't stop hitting me over the damn head!

"Claire, get up! You have to be ready in an hour for first hour!" Claire shrieked in my direction. _Thank god she stopped hitting me_ I muttered to myself glaring at my pillow. I flipped over onto my back and yawned, looking around our room. Our dorm room was filled with boxes and bags, and only contained two twin sized beds, two closets, and two armoires, and nothing much else; we still haven't packed nor decorated; that's what tonight was going to be dedicated to. Packing and decorating. I let out a tiny yawn and wiggled around in bed, stretching out all my jonts. I sat up and blinked a couple of times, watching Massie line her eyes with some misty blue eye shadow. I got out of bed and wiggled around some more; dressed in only a pair of knee high socks, American Apparel panties, and an off the shoulder-typed shirt. I shuffled around the room still in a daze and looked for my towel, my tooth brush, my shampoo & conditioner, and everything else I thought I'd might need. I opened the door and strode toward the washrooms. I nodded toward a couple of random girls that lived in our dorm building, and strode into the washroom, having a quick shower.

I walked back to mine & Claire's room in just a towel, with my hair up in a complicated looking knot I happened to do with my towel. _I should have probably thought of what I was going to wear_ I told myself pushing open the door and nibbling on my bottom lip. Claire was sitting on her bed putting random books and pencils and papers into her cream coloured leather satchel. I opened random boxes and threw handfuls and handfuls of clothes on the bed, trying to come up with something that said "I didn't try, and still fucking fit." Which honestly, wasn't hard, because I knew I was fit as hell; everyone at BP Prep knew I was fit as hell. I pulled on a black bra and pantie combination and continued to stare at my bed, when finally it hit me. I grabbed a pair of dark grey wool stockings from Marc Jacob and pulled them on, matching it with a purple and grey school girl skirt from Forever 21, and and a grey cropped top, that showed off a big clump of skin between when the skirt started and the shirt ended. I put everything on looked at myself in the mirror; _not too shabby._ I took my hair out of the towel on my head and shook it out a couple times, grabbing my mouse as I did so, and distribute the strawberry smelling stuff in my hair, putting it up into a high bun to set. With all my hair out of my face I applied some liquid liner to the top of my eye and rimmed the bottom with pencil. I applied black mascara to the top, leaving the bottom and picking up a crimson red lipstick and applying it, putting a clear coat on top which makes it last all day. I stood back to check out my reflection. Dressed to impress was an understatement.

"C, I'm going to run down and make some tea. Would you like some?" Massie said expectantly.

"Yes please, M, thanks so much. You're lovely. Can you please bring me a cookie too?" I said with a giant smile on my face; cookies and tea were my favourite breakfast of all time.

"Of course, Claire. Aha. You're such a fatty, gosh!" She said and skipped out of the room in her 2 inch black heels. I shook my head and laughed to myself. I tore into an open box of shoes until I found the perfect pair for my outfit; grey sued ankle boots with silver buckles. I stepped back again and took in my entire outfit; I looked bloody fit! Not that that was really a difference from how I look everyday, I said with a sharp laugh. I took my hair out of it's pony tail and fluffed it up a bit with my hands. The perfect bedhead _was_ achievable if you actually tired. I walked to my bed and picked up my quilted purple shoulder bag off the ground, stuffing a sketch book, binder, makeup bag, pencil case, and a pack of crushed Marbolo cigarettes. Massie came in at that moment with two teas and a cookie.

"Smoking is bad, Claire, shame on you!" she said as she waggled her finger in my face, putting the tea down. I giggled and shrugged.

"What can I say? I need my fag fix" I said as I gingerly picked up the cookie and tore it into two bits, dunking one of them in my tea and nibbling on the end of it, trying not to mess up my lipstick. My phone vibrated uncontrollably on my bedside table as Claire plopped down on my bed checking the time.

"Half an hour 'til classes" She said, smacking her head on my headboard, groaning as she did so. I giggled at her pain I strode over to her and grabbed my black berry off the desk and clicked the 'on' button.

"C, are you and Mass almost ready?" Cam's voice rang in my ear with what I imagined would be a giant smile on her face, or that adorable crooked smile all the girls fell in love with.

"We're just finishing off breakfast, then we're ready" I said with a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. Talking to Cam always brightened my day, he was closer to me then anyone in the entire universe.

"Alright, luv, would you like Derrick & I to meet you two?" he replied into the phone without hesitation.

"Sure thing, meet us in the foyer. We'll be down in five, kisses" I said and hung up the phone, downing the rest of my tea and looking at Massie as she was sprawled out on my bed, eyes closed. I located the pillow that I was beat with earlier in the morning and picked it up, creeping across the room to where Massie was. In one swift motion I quickly smacked her over the head several times.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Massie screeched at me as she flailed her arms and legs in my general area while I was doubled over in fits of laughter.

"That's what you get for my rude awakening!" I said with a smile on my face. She shook her head and laughed a long with me.

"If you didn't already guess that was Cam, him and Derrick are waiting in the foyer with us to walk over to first" I said, grabbing my bag off the bed and shoving my phone in it. I then grabbed the empty tea cup off my armoire. Massie moved to her bed and grabbed her own bag off her bed and slung it over her shoulder, motioning me out of the room with a swift movement of her hands, completely forgetting her tea cup. We walked down the hall greeting and nodding several of our friends as we walked down the hall and into the foyer.

"Hey Claire, Mass, when's the first partaaaay?" Kori said as soon as we hit the foyer.

"No idea, Kor, hopefully soon!" I said with a grin. She kissed me on the cheek and continued watching, waving at Cam and Derrick as she walked by.

"Ah, if it isn't our two beautiful ladies" Derrick said with a lick of his lips, we all giggled and walked towards him. We took turns kissing both Derrick and Cam on the cheeks, and then walking towards the front door.

"How did you guys sleep?" Massie said rummaging around in her purse for what I assume was her iPhone 4g. Burrowing her brow slightly when she couldn't quite place it.

"We haven't really gone to bed" Derrick said with a laugh.

"Chris had weed, we basically smoked all night" Cam said with a laugh of his own, bro propping Derrick. Mass and I stared laughing with courses of "damn" and "why weren't we invited?" I started rummaging around in my own bag, looking for my crushed pack of Marbolos. I let out a long sigh when I remembered I left them in our dorm room, but that point we were already walking out onto the quad so I didn't have time to get them before first period. I cracked my fingers several times and nibbled my bottom lip, trying to get over the extreme urge to run back and throw myself on my bed, chain smoking and drinking coffee.

"Claire bear, you having some problems?" Cam said with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out and flipped him the finger, his laugh ringing in my ears as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and handed it to me. I smiled at him gratefully, as I rummaged in my bag for my engraved zippo lighter. I flipped the top and lit my cig, inhaling deeply as Cam, Massie, and Derrick all looked at me with amused faces. I blew out a ring of smoke and dropped my lighter back into my bag.

"Now that we've gotten _that_ taken care of…." Derrick trailed off with an ear splitting grin, I flipped him the finger and took another drag on the sweet tasting cigarette as he laughed at me.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I said to the rest of my quad, taking more drags of my cigarette. Massie nibbled her bottom lip, knowing very well that field hockey started tonight, therefore she'd be too involved with that.

"Well, field hockey starts tonight at 5, you know that. We should hit the city when I'm done at seven, though. Maybe go out to dinner and to a movie or something? Massie said, nibbling her left.

"The City" was where the students of Bishop Prep went to basically just hang out after 7'oclock, when we were actually allowed off school property. There were tons of shops, tons of food, and tons of local drug dealers, which is a lot of the reason people went down in the first place. But our group, we went down for the brilliant shopping, and for mine and Massie's case, for things to decorate our room with. Which is what our trip tonight would be focused on. That is, of course, if we actually got the chance to go, which I'm sure we would. Every year since we've been coming here (only a year and a half) Massie & I have always spent hundreds and hundreds of dollars on candles. Candles of every shape, size, scent, and colour; they were just so calming! And we always needed to cover up the smell of smoke.

"Okay, yeah, because we have to start decorating and shit" I nodded towards her. Massie and I looked towards Cam and Derrick who were nodding in agreement, completely content with going into town.

"Okay, then. It's settled; we'll go into town. Should we just eat dinner here?" Massie said, looking at me with a raised, perfectly plucked eyebrow while I took a final drag of my cigarette, and stomping it out on the ground. I nodded; it was pasta night, and it was my favourite.

"Kay, sweet!" She said, finally realizing that he phone was in her pocket. She pulled it out, checked the time, and cursed under her breath.

"Derrick, we've got to get to co-ed gym" Massie said with a sigh.

"Remind me, why did we take a co-ed gym class, Mass?" Derrick said with a roll of his eyes.

"Because we get to swim" Massie said bluntly, Derrick's smile becoming noticeably larger.

"Ohhhh yeahhhhh! Kay, bye guys!" Derrick said, giving me a hug and Cam a bro-prop thing. Cam and I laughed; leave it to Derrick to join a class solely to see girls in their cozzies. We were walking side by side, people turning to look us up and down, people judging our every move, our clothes, our smirks. It's a good thing we're used to it, or it could possibly get _extremely_ creepy. I could practically hear what some of these girls and guys were thinking;

"_Oh my god, Cam is so hot"_

"_How does Claire get her hair to look that good?"_

"_I'm wearing the same _ as Claire! Oh my god, does that make me as cool as her?"_

"_What I'd do to get with Cam, mmmmmm"_

"_How are they _so _fucking perfect?"_

"_Do you think I have a shot with Claire?"_

"_Oh my fucking god, Claire is so fucking fit."_

"_I bet you she'd be good in bed."_

"_I bet you he'd be good in bed."_

"How_ did they get so fucking popular?"_

Cam must have been thinking the same thing, because he started grinning. Not his usual half-grin, but his i-know-I'm-so-hot grin, which was on his face 50% of the time. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed; my brother, the one I could always depend on, the one that was always around for me. He laced his arm through mine and dragged me towards the social sciences wing; we has Psychology with Professor Poll, who was one of the most brilliant teachers at this school. He was fresh out of university, so he was still "hip" and "with it" when it came to students, and how we worked; he basically let us do whatever we wanted, which included texting without taking our phone, giving us detention, or kicking us out; not that any of the students would really take him seriously anyways.

We got to the bottom of the stone staircase and paused, looking up at the building looming before us. It was made of pretty red brick that had ivy growing up the side of it, with black, brass doors and knobs, obviously polished before classes were to start. We walked up the steps, looking straight ahead, and taking turns pushing people sideways, just like how we always did. Once we hit the top landing Cam began looking around, his cellphone in his hand. I glanced over his shoulder to see a text message that was laying there:

_Hey Cam,_

_You look soooo sexy right now! Those jeans make your ass look brill._

It wasn't signed. And it was an unknown number. _That's creepy_ I thought to myself, just as my cellphone went on in the depths of my bag. I ruffled around in it, hitting the contents as Cam held open the door for me, clearly unaltered by his secret text message, grabbing me by the elbow and ushering me inside as I still had my head in my bag. I pulled out my cell phone to see a text message from Derrick. _Strange, he usually waits until I'm in class before sending me messages_.

_C,_

_Tell C we have a bit of an issue that needs to be discussed ASAP.  
M already knows, and you need to know. We'll discuss at dinner,  
obviously._

- D

Strange. Very strange indeed. Well, whatever. I shot off a quick reply.

_D,_

_Lol, wtf? Tell us during tea._

_-C_

I never really questioned anything Derrick did, just because he was Derrick. He was a lying, scheming, pain-in-the-ass, attractive, and cocky little boy. But he was OUR lying, scheming, pain-in-the-ass, attractive, cocky little boy. The four of us balanced each other out so nicely, so _naturally_ that I couldn't really picture anything else. By that time, we were already in the classroom, late, as per usual, which caused everyone to turn around and look. Seeing who could possibly be late on the first day.

"As, so nice of you to show up Mr and Ms Lyons" Mr. Poll said with a look of distaste on his face, like he was sucking on something too sour to deal with. It was probably just because he was realizing who he had the privilege of teaching; Cam and I? Yeah, we're not dumb. We're two of the smartest people of our year, and we don't even have to try. It's one of the reasons mummy let's us come to boarding school- we're just that good.

"Oh my god, we're ten minutes late to first period on a Monday morning! Woo-hoo, why don't you bloody sue us?" I said with a roll of my eyes. Snickers escaped the mouths of the peers around the classroom, I looked right into Mr. Poll's eyes, not dropping his gaze until he switched footing and gave up.

"Just sit down, you two; you've already taken up enough of our time" He said stuttering, turning back to the front of the classroom to write the word "Psychology- what is it?" on the smartboard at the front of the room. Cam and I looked at each other, rolling out eyes with him. The first day and this is already the most I've rolled my eyes in a day so far, I sighed and glanced around the classroom, looking for empty seats. I saw two in the back corner, so I pulled Cam along with me as I headed for them. Once I was safely in my desk I whipped out a pad of paper and began writing the notes Mr. Poll was scribbling on the board, hardly able to read them. I felt a nudge on my shoulder; I looked up and saw Cam motioning with his head to the other side of the room. Layne, who sat at the front on the far right had her phone out, discreetly shaking it meaning to look at my own phone. I raised an eyebrow and gave her a "_What the?" _look, as she wiggled her phone in her palm again, rolling her eyes as she did so. Layne, Cam, and I went way back too, meaning diapers way back. Our families were best friends for years and years- still are, actually. But Layne, Cam, and I grew apart; Layne was more into tree-hugging, and Cam and I were more into plant _smoking_, but we still kept up to date in each other's lives, even if we didn't spend any time together. I switched my gaze and saw Mr. Poll has written some basic questions on the board, and sat down as he read a book I couldn't make out the title of. I reached into my bag and picked up my phone, looking for the message.

_C,_

_How've you been? I haven't seen you guys in forever. Why weren't you  
on that trip to Canada our families took? It was beautiful, you would have  
liked it, _and_ the clubs were excellent. ;)_

_-L _

I giggled softly to myself and nudged Cam, showing him the screen of my phone. He smiled and looked over at Layne, making a heart with his hands, and mouthing the words "sorry." I watched as Mr. Poll glanced from Layne, to Cam, to me, and back to Layne. From under my desk, without looking, I typed my reply quickly.

_L,_

_We've been brill, how have you been? I know! Gosh, we should get tea some  
time or something; it's been way too long. We had to stay home for volunteering,  
and being excellent teenagers, obviously Winkwink ;) Damn, we'll have to go  
for spring break and party it up!_

-C

I watched as she got the text and read it, a smile on her face. Layne was a pretty girl, even if most people didn't see that. She has waist length brown hair, and big brown eyes that you could practically drown in. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short; just in the middle. And, she has amazing style; that would probably be because her mum was a famous designer, and often collberated with ours. She looked up and saw me looking, giving me a smile and a thumbs up. Just then, Mr. Poll had apparently had enough and got to the board, finally deciding to take up the questions. And with that, I hunched over my desk, scribbling all the answers without a second glance at anyone or anything.


	3. Surprises aren't always that great

The school bell shrieking woke me out of my trance. I cringed in longing for my bed, or for some place _quiet_ that I could continue to be lost in my own thoughts. Cam nudged me, signalling to get my shit in my bag and get out of the classroom, because he was clearly bored with waiting. I stuffed my books in my bag, retrieving my cell phone as I did. I shoved my pencils and pens in a zebra print makeup bag turned pencil case, and stood up. I grabbed my bag off the ground, and slung it on my shoulder, checking the time with my free hand. I looked up at Cam and smiled; when I got lost in my own thoughts, there really was nothing stopping me. We walked towards the door, not saying anything, and out into the crisp air we've grown accustomed to.

"What do you have now, Claire bear?" Cam said with a wicked grin. Claire bear was my nick name since before I could even remember; My parents began calling me it when I was younger, and obsessed with the Care Bears, and to this day, I still have a care bear in my room, perched on my bag watching over me. Reminding me of the innocent little girl I used to be. _But what fun is that_? I thought to myself with a smirk.

"Shut up, Cammy. I have writers craft" I said, smiling. Writers craft was one of my favourite subjects, simply because I loved to create things, and make things with words. Though I was good at basically everything I did, arts were my favourites, And maths were my most hated. Physical art, photography, and writing always came natural to me; since birth I've been creating, remaking, and reinventing several art pieces, and before transferring to BP, in my old school, I won several competitions for my photography, poetry, and paintings. It made me feel like I was good at something, even if I was good at _everything_.

"Damn, you're a lucky bugger, you are. I have maths, remind me again why I took it?" Cam said, mock shooting himself in the head with his handgun; I giggled at his silly imitation.

"Because our parents are bloody awful when it comes to school?" I said, rolling my eyes. Our parents were known for making us take classes we didn't want to take. And regardless of the fact that we were cool, that didn't matter. They _always_ got to choose two courses we took, one a semester, until we were in University. And they always chose maths and sciences, always. It was like they wanted us to actually do technical thinking, and wanted us to be successful in our lives, Thought it bloody irritated us to no end.

"This is true, sister dearest. But alas, I must leave you to your writers craft class" He said, playfully bowing. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a big hug before parting ways. I didn't even notice that we were stopped in front of the English building until he spoke; those damn thoughts being lost in! I watched him turn and walk away, crunching on leaves as he did so. He pulled out a cig from the pact in his pocket, and lit up, glancing around the quad as he did so. _My brother_ I thought to myself. It was insane how much we were alike; the smile, the facial features, the wit, the beauty. People who've never even met us before knew who we were, or at least were the people that they _didn't_ want to mess with, if they liked their lives where how they were. I smiled to myself at the though, and strode up the steps to the English wing of the school. This wing was my favourite, aside from the art wing, that is; everything was so… _creative._ There were writings of famous poetry on the wall, with several tidbits from plays like _Romeo & Juliet_, and _Macbeth_. It seemed so magical when walking in, everything was so precise and organized. I strolled into the class and looked at all the milling students, glancing around nervously as if they haven't spent half of the lives in boarding schools. I noticed several familiar faces, like Landon Crane, Skye Hamilton, and Kemp Hurley, to name a few. _No real friends in the class_ I said, muttering to myself, _Might as well sit next to the bored looking Kemp_. I plopped my bag in the empty seat, forcing him to glance up at me, then sat on my new desk, stretching out my legs.

"Hey, Hurley" I said purring, giving him one of my mischievous, sexy smiles. He looked longingly at my legs, then up at my face.

"Claire, I never knew you were a writer" He said, grinning at me. I tilted my head back and laughed; Kemp and I had a very… odd relationship, to say the least. Even though he was cocky as hell, and a completely twit at times, we were still close… ish. Even if he wasn't in our foursome, we still talked to him and hung out, just… didn't let him get the full experience; that's what the privileged were for.

"Come on, Kempy, you know I'm a writer." I said, rolling my eyes and playfully nudging him with my heel. To anyone else this may look like I was flirting, but to the people who actually _knew _they knew what we were actually doing; they understood that this is how we were, we did stuff like this out of pure bordome, and even though we didn't hang out as much as I did with the rest of our group, we were still buddies, and that wasn't going to change.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Are you going to give me a hug or what? You know you want to, _I_ know you want to, so you better just do it" He said, standing up, grinning to himself. I shook my head and laughed, wrapping my arms around him in a big embrace. Kemp wasn't an ugly guy, and he knew it. He was currently wearing perfectly distressed Diesel jeans, and a pain black sweater, and even though he wasn't dressed up for fashion week, he was still sexy as hell.

"Mmm, that's the good stuff" He said, licking his lips and pulling me in closer. I swatted his arm playfully, trying to get away as the rest of the class looked at us in what could be confusion, jealousy, or just pure anger. Though I think the last two options would be leaning towards being correct. Just as I shot Skye a glare, Ms. Sterling walked into the classroom and started writing things across the smart board in the front of the classroom. Everyone took that as their cue to find a seat, and pay attention. Ms. Sterling was my favourite teacher at BP so far; she was the most chill one, actually. She dressed like a teenager, or like a hipster in high-waist skirts with tights, blouses, doc martens, plaid, or frumpy sweaters. All designer. She was super lovely, with long red hair that was piled up on the top of her head, threatening to escape the confides of the bobby pins she so artfully placed in her hair to keep all but a strand out of her face. She basically let us do whatever we wanted in class, as long as we finished the assignments and handed them in on time.

"Good morning, class. I'm Ms. Sterling, in case you've never had me before. And this is writer's craft" She said, a giant smile on her face. I looked behind her to see what she had written on the board; words. Apple, hand-crafted, cell phone, jewellery, alone. I glanced up at her, quizzically, wondering what the words could possibly be.

"Ah, I see I have some of my favourite students in the class! Hello Ms. Lyons, Mr. Hurley" She said, pointingly looking at us in the back row.

"Good morning, Ms. Sterling" Kemp and I said in unison, grinning up at her.

"So Claire, I saw you glancing at me funny, curious as to what the words on the board mean?" I nodded in response, grinning as I laid my cellphone out on the desk in front of me, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow, getting her to go on.

"Well, excellent observation, Claire! How many of you noticed the words on the board?" She said, looking around the room. Very few hands went up, Skye among them. I glared at her stupid blonde head, I hated her.

"Well, the reason for the words is for you to come up with something. This is writer's craft, a writing course based solely on creativity. I wrote these words on the board for you to start your introductory assignment. You are to write a 500 word story based on the words listed, which shouldn't take you long at all! I'll expect it in my inbox by 11:59 tonight." She said, sitting back at her desk and pulling out a book. That's one of the things I loved about Ms. Sterling; she told us what we had to do, and let us do it. Not only that, but she didn't believe in having hard copies of assignments, so she made us email them to her, and she would email us our marks, printing them out if we got fussy about wanting to have a hard copy, though no one ever did. I began scribbling the words in my notebook, biting my lip to concentrate, and completely forgetting where I was or who I was with. I wrote and wrote until my hands hurt and my eyes started going cross eyed and blurry when there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to the left, Kemp was staring at me with an eyebrow raised.

"You do realize that this assignment is do tonight, online… right?" He said, a look of genuine confusion on his face. I rolled my eyes at his lack of sensibility, and his lack of motivation.

"Yes, Kemp, I'm quite aware that this assignment is do tonight. But unlike _you_, I have things to do tonight, and I'll be lucky if I get home be 12am." I said, smirking at him. Kemp was on a "house arrest" type thing for the first couple weeks of the semester due to an accident involving spliff, and strippers. Let's just say, the dean was _not_ a happy camper about it. Kemp had to be in his room at 11 o'clock every night, and the boys door keeper, Malcom, would come and make sure he was. Malcom was… different, to put in mildly. He had greasy black hair that always flopped all over his head, and not in the cute way. He wore button up shirts with vests, and pressed cords every day of the week, rain or shine. He also had horn rimmed black glasses that were too big for his face, so he was constantly pushing up. He couldn't have been more then 28, tops, but he made it so hard for people to believe that he was that young. If he lost the darkness, he could be a ladies man. No doubt. But he wouldn't take anyone's advice for it.

"You're such a wanker, C" Kemp said, gritting his teeth. I flashed my pearly whites when my phone buzzed on the desk. I tore my eyes away from Kemp and reached for my phone. It was an IM from the school IM account. The dean believed that sending letters to students was too much of a hassle, so all students were given Bishop Park email addresses, which were basically just your first name . your last name . It was definetly an easier way to communicate, that was certain, and because of all the teachers having one in made getting ahold of them, or the dean, a much easier task.

_Josh Hotz: Hey Clairebear. :D xox_

I smiled; Josh was such a sweetheart, even if he was gay, though, that didn't change my opinion on him. Josh being gay didn't really have an effect on any of the student body… much. He was popular, sure, but no one teased him about it, which was surprising for the students at BP, the bitchiest, most conceited in all of London. But no one seemed to mind.

_Claire Lyons: Hey, Josh. What's up? :3 xox_

I tapped my toes on the ground, admiring my manicure as I waited for a reply. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kemp across the room talking to some fat theatre geek Dylan. I squinted at Dylan. She could be pretty, emphasis on the could. She'd need a major makeover, and liposuction to keep her weight down, but it seemed like she didn't really care. She was blushing and giggling stupidly at something Kemp was saying _Dylan's got a thing for Kempy_ I thought, grinning wickedly at myself. That could be fun. Girls that liked Kemp were always used, then tossed away when a newer one was to arrive, and it's be the same as this girl, if she was lucky. And judging by the way she looked, I doubted that would happen any time soon. As that last thought occurred, my phone started vibrating in my hand. In daze, I looked down at the screen, squinting at the tiny letters.

_Josh Hotz: Absolutely nothing, I'm in French, la bore. But a little birdy told me something you might find interesting… xox_

My eyebrows practically shot to the ceiling; what could this possibly mean? Did it have to do anything with the random text Derrick sent me this morning? I nibbled my bottom lip, a filthy habit I picked up when I was a kid. I quickly typed out a reply.

_Claire Lyons:_ _Is that so? Then you _must_ join Cam, Derrick, Massie and I at tea. I'm sure we'd all love to hear what you have to say. Meet us at the big oak in the quad, kayJosh? Xox_

I hoped he said yes. This would be a major breakthrough, and once again, I'd have the students of BP prep eating out of my perfect tiny hands, not that I didn't already, but it was always good to keep on top of things. A knowing leader is a happy leader, are her happy peers. The bell sounded and only the sound of giggling and scraping of metal floors against the polished tiles were heard. I threw my notebook and pencil neatly into my bag, and grabbed my phone off the desk. I smiled at Ms. Sterling who was sitting at her desk, looking up and smiling at all her new students.

"Wait, Claire! Stay back a minute?" Ms. Sterling said, rising from her chair. I fidgeted in place, and bit my lip. Nodding, I walked over to where she was leaning on the front of her desk.

"How are you enjoying the class so far, Claire?" She said, smiling largely at me.

"Oh, I love it! You know that I love to write, Ms. Sterling; and you're one of my favourite teachers, so that defeitley helps" I said, grinning back at her. We both chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear. I was just curious as to if you were going to submit anything for the TWC" The TWC stood for the Teen Writing Competition. It was basically a big contest for teens across London to write whatever their hearts desired, and submit it for judging. If you won, your school got $10,000, and you got $300 for yourself to keep. I wrung my hands, my cellphone vibrating in my hand, but trying to make it seem like it wasn't.

"I think I'm going to" I said, biting my lip. "I think I really have a chance at winning, or at least get in the top three" I said, smiling slightly. I got really nervous when it came to my writing. Like, so nervous that sometimes I couldn't eat or sleep, because I was too busy focusing on the words, and how they were sounding in my head, and how they would sound to my audience. I had a wee bit of OCD, so I constantly wrote, and rewrote everything I did until I got it absolutely, brilliant. Or perfect. Whichever happened first.

"Lovely! Well, the contest rules will be coming out in a November, so make sure you grab one from me" she said, eyes glinting. I nodded, checking the time on my cell phone, and desperately wanting to get out of here to my friends for tea and a cig; I was definetly craving.

"Ah, I'm keeping you from tea! Go go, before your break is up" She said, sitting back down in her desk. I smiled greatfully and scurried out of the classroom and into the hall, and speed walking to wear the large oak tree in the quad was that we always met at for tea. I got there and Massie, Cam, Derrick and Josh were sitting around, drinking tea from cardboard coffee cups just like every day. Well, Josh wasn't with us every day. He was with us sometimes, but… usually not alone. It wasn't that big of a deal, though, considering we were all friends. I checked my messages; There was one from Josh saying he'd meet us, and one from Cam that only contained question marks. I strode up to the group and lowered myself delicarely on the grass, trying not to ruin my bag or my skirt. I ruffled around in my bag for a pack of ciggs, and pulled one out, Cam tossing me his lighter. I lit up, and threw it back, taking a deep drag. Massie handed me my tea cup, and I smiled greatfully at her.

"Tsk tsk, sister dearest; you're late!" Cam said, wagging his finger in my direction as everyone else cracked up.

"Oh shut up, Wanker, I was talking to Ms. Sterling." I said, pretending to punch him in the shoulder, letting out a deep ring of smoke.

"Ah, talking about the TWC I assume?" Derrick said, lazily laying on the grass, staring up at the sky with his coffee cup rested next to his head.

"Yup, I told her I'm going to do it this year; Might as well, though our school doesn't need $10,000, and I don't need $300, but whatever, it'll look good on university applications." I said, blowing out another ring of smoke.

"… So" Massie said, looking from Josh to me to Josh again. "Why is Josh with us? Not that I have a problem with it or anything, but I'm curious" She said, tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Oh right! Sorry, Josh; totally blanked out. Josh here has heard something we may find interesting, and I'd rather hear it in person from our greatest gossip" I said, grinning at Josh. Josh was the biggest gossip in the entire school; he knew things before anyone else did, and if you wanted to be in-the-know, you knew him. It was as simple as that.

"Right, so, you know how I work in the offices in the mornings?" He said, grinning up at me; I did indeed, that's how he got his information 50% of the time. We all nodded, and a string of "yeah" and "go on" went along in the group.

"well, I was working there this morning; and I heard that there are going to be two new students" He said, grinning widely.

"Hmmm, so BP's got some new kids. How cute. Do you know anything else about them?" I said, not knowing what to make of this news.

"Yeah, there names are Tinsley and Julien, they're from CANADA" He said, grinning.

"Canadian, Eh?" Cam said, the entire group bursting into fits of hysterics. Cam's Canadian accent was just _too_ good for someone who hasn't been there for such a long time.

"When are the Canadian's getting here?" I said, plotting things in my head that would make them not even think about touching my status.

"On Thursday, I believe. Give or take a day" He said, glancing curiously at the four of us who were exchanging wicked grins, already knowing what each other was thinking.

"That'll give us just enough time, eh?" Derrick said, everyone bursting into hysterics again. I took a long drag of my cig, and blew o's into the sky, trying to picture what these two new kids would look like. Probably ugly and fat, with greasy hair and bad fashion sense. But that's okay, no everyone could be as brilliant as us.

"Thanks so much, Josh, we owe you one" Massie said with her too-delicate smile. Josh smiled in response, and stood up, brushing the dirt and leaves off of his legs.

"well you four, I've got to get to my dorm before the bell sounds. I'll message you if I know anything else" He said, turning to walk away.

"Bye Josh!" We all called at him, he raised his hand up as a response. We all closed off the circle we were sitting in, and continued to chat. About our classes, about the students, about the two _new_ students, and about our plans tonight. I took sips of my tea, and drags of my cig. I finally stomped it out, and finished the last of my tea, putting the butt of my cig into the empty cup.

"You three, have you chose your sports yet?" Massie said to us, chewing on her thumbnail. One of the worst things about this school (which actually wasn't bad, come o think of it) is that all students **had** to participate in one sport all year long, it was part of the college curriculum, and you needed it in order to graduate. Ever since Cam and I got to this school Derrick and Cam have been playing football, and Massie field hockey. It wasn't until sophomore year where it was _really_ necessary, But the catch? You had to try out to make the team, you didn't just get magically put on.

"Yeah, we're doing football, duh. We've already made the team, obviously" Derrick said, slapping hands with Cam in their guy manner. They all looked towards me with expectancy on their faces, obviously wanting to see what I would take. I didn't mind sports, I really didn't; but I got really annoyed when I played, and because of my anger management problem, sports were a good solution.

"I'm going to try out for lacrosse" I said with a smile. It was the perfect sport for me; I got to be violent, and still finish my requirement. It was almost too easy for me.

"Sis, you'd be brilliant at that!" Cam said, excitement taking over his entire face. Cam was always supportive of what I did, regardless of what I did. I could kill a man and Cam would help me chop it up and hide it in different places around the world, he's just _that _great of the brother, and I'd do the same thing for him, obviously.

"Yeah, I think I'd be pretty decent at it, I already have the experience" I said, smiling. At our old school I played lacrosse and rugby, and was best on both teams. Cam played football, and dominated the field. It was how it always was; no matter what we did, we succeeded, and kicked ass at it, it was the way of the world. The bell loudly tolled, signalling that it was time to resume classes, and that we had precisely five minutes to get to said classes. We all stood up, taking our empty tea cups, bags, and cigarette packages with us. I shoved my pack into my bag and stretched out my back, already hurting from sitting on the hard ground. We took turns hugging one another, and kissing each other on the cheek. Cam and Massie turned to the right, Derrick and I to the left; we now had figure drawing, and they had biology. It was nice, though, that we all had a class together; I think it's what really made boarding school _that_ much more fun.

"Are you ready to sketch?" Derrick said to me, with a wicked grin. Last year we got to paint nude models.

"Of course I'm ready; I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" I said, laughing. Derrick slung his arm around my shoulder, and we laughed the entire way to class, not noticing the looks people were giving us. It was like when I was with him, or my brother, or Massie I just didn't have a care in the world, and no one could stop me from having a good time.


	4. What a tangeled web we weave

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while; I was dealing with Easter issues (happy belated to all those who celebrate), boyfriend issues, school stuff. Plus, I'm sick and didn't have internet. So I hope the chapter was worth the wait. xxx**

Since Cam and I first started attending BP which seemed like forever ago, the art building has always been my favourite. The smooth, pale yellow walls reminded me of home, except these walls were littered with murals depicting different scenes from various plays, well known art pieces, and in some cases, just student made things. It was a surprise that the art building was so colourful and warm to those who didn't know the school well, but for the students and faculty that _did_ know the school, they knew the reason everything was so light and homey was to spark creativity, and make the students feel at home, which I loved. The majority of the murals were painted by professionals, with the few exceptions of staff and students. You had to bean _amazing_ student artist in order to get the privilege of painting on the schools walls, and I had a feeling that I would get to this year, or at least before I graduated; I was _that_ good, not that I'd really admit that to anyone but Cam, Derrick, and Massie; it just wasn't the _right_ thing to do. The air reeked of paint fumes, baking pottery, etc. But it was home. I sighed in content as I strolled into the art room that would be my home this year.

"Ah, how I've missed this class" Derrick said with a smile, glancing around the room.

All the art rooms basically looked the same; big and open, with all glass windows so we could look into the quad. There were several different cupboards containing paint brushes, buckets for water, charcoal, water colours, sketching pencils, and any other art-related thing you could possibly thing of. The ceilings were high with tiny sky lights decorating them so we look up at the sky, or the stars during the night. There was a separate part at the other end of the building for the thing that bakes pottery, that I could never for the life of me remember the name of. I sighed and smiled.

"I know, I have to; this has always been my favourite place" I said, smiling and glancing around the room at the students that were milling around easels, talking and laughing with each other. There weren't that many students in the class, I noticed, it looked around 15-18 students. Not that I really cared; I enjoyed smaller classes when it came to art classes just because there was less you had to worry about.

"Well well. Something wicked this way comes" said Derrick, with a glare. I followed his gaze. Landon Crane. I rolled my eyes. Derrick and Cam have _never_ liked Landon. Never. It all started when Derrick and Cam were small and harmless in elementary school, but as soon as they hit middle school everything changed; Landon always bullied the two, because well, we didn't actually know why. But ever since middle school Derrick and Cam have been the "it" boys of the school; dethroning poor wittle Landon in their wake; I guess he just never got over that. He also never got over the fact that I was Cam's sister, and Massie was our best friend. Massie and I, along with everyone else at school knew that he always had a thing for the both of us, and it doesn't help that we've made ourselves invisible to him. But it doesn't help that we "roll" with the same group, so he was _everywhere_ we were. Including our art class, apparently.

"Well, this should be an interesting semester" I said, a wicked grin pulling itself out of my lips.

"Yeah, well. He better not start anything; I'm _not_ going to let him ruin this fucking class" Derrick said with another glare, plopping into the seat of the easel we've been standing next to for the past five minutes. I lowered myself down next to him, pulling out my brand new sketch book. I ripped of the plastic wrapping and hugged it; it was always my favourite part about art.

"Calm down, D, I'm sure he won't even speak to us. If he's smart, that is" I said with a reassuring smile, he smiled back. But just after that exchange, Landon himself walks up to us.

"C, you're looking as sexy as always" he said, licking his lips and checking me out, not even attempting to be the least bit stealthy about it. I rolled my eyes, and scrunched up my nose like I just tasted something awful.

"Landon, you're a fucking creep. Go away" I said, glaring at him. Derrick had his fists clenched next to me, and I patted them protectively, trying to show him that it was okay and I'm dealing with it.

"But you're just so fit, I can't help it" he said, licking his lips again. I gagged, Landon was _too much_ for the first day of school.

"You're repulsive to her, can you not just _leave_?" Derrick said, standing in front of him and glaring. Landon opened his mouth to say something, but our teacher walked in. I didn't recognize him, though; _new teacher_ I thought to myself. Landon huffed and went back to his seat, Derrick sat down next to me and moved his stool closer to mine, resting his head on my shoulder. I patted him reassuringly and set my sketchbook on the easel.

"Good afternoon, class. I hope you're having a brilliant first day at school" He said with such a big smile I swear his face was going to burst. He looked quite young; maybe in his late twenties, early thirties. He had brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He had weird eyes; I couldn't really pinpoint a colour, they were blue, but green, but grey, but hazel, with a splotch of green paint near his left eye. He was wearing a blue polo that made his eyes pop, and a pair of dark wash jeans that had paint splattered over them. He wore a pair of black high top converse, from the looks of it. Something told me that everyone would think he's the cutest teacher in school, but he really didn't do anything for me; he was _nothing_ special.

"My name is Mr. Grey, I'll be your arts teacher this semester" He said with a Chester grin. I rolled my eyes; who did this guy think he was?

"How many of you have taken an art class before?" He said, surveying the room. Every hand went up, aside from Landon's. _That's what happens when you're stupid_ I said, glaring at the side of his head. Mr. Grey nodded at him and cleared his throat.

"Okay, since only Mr…" he paused, looking at Landon to finish his sentence. 

"I'm Landon Crane, sir" He said, nodding to an invisible beat.

"Okay, so since Mr. Crane is the only student that _has not_ taken an art class, I'll work one on one with him for a bit. I'd like everyone else to open the mandatory sketch books I trust you _all_ have, and sketch things that mean the most to you. Only three or four things; remember, this is only a starter. Sketch in whatever you'd like" he said, and walked over to Landon, bending over him gesturing wildly. I took out my new pack of charcoals and sketch pencils from my bag and laid them out in front of me. I stroked my chin thoughtfully to think of what I wanted to draw. I pulled out my wallet and produced a picture of Massie, Derrick, Cam, and I. We were all decked out in snowboarding gear, without masks. We were all beaming into the camera, rosy cheeks and all; I smiled at the memory. I took a piece of tape from the desk beside me and taped the picture to the easel. I opened my sketch pencils and skipped the first page of my book, going to the second. I started sketching Derrick first, then Massie, then Cam, and finally myself. I also sketched in a picture of a cat, and three reese cups in their ripped open package.

"Dude, I look so awesome in that picture!" said Derrick, peering over my shoulder at the picture. I giggled and pushed him backwards, sending him toppling towards the ground.

"Hmpf, bitch" he said with a grin. I flipped him off and laughed, turning back to my picture. I signed my name in the right hand corner in my loopy, perfect script and sat back to look at my picture. It really was beautiful, it almost looked identical to the photograph, without colour. I really was talented. I glanced around and looked at Derricks. He had drawn things I thought he would draw anyways: a football, a pint, a rough sketch of Massie and I, and a lit joint. I giggled.

"Typical, Der; draw all the things you simply _cannot_ live without" I said, smirking.

"Where's Cammie boy, though? Is he not special enough?" I said, a playful pout on my lips. He laughed; his laughed sounded like bells of the great hall sounding, it was so relaxing, to be quite frank.

"Of course my mate Cam is important; I just didn't have room to draw him! Plus you know, I could never get his hair _just_ right, though you seem to have mastered it" he said, grinning slyly. I smiled and shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm brill at drawing my own brother" I said, getting up to stretch. Just as sat down, Mr. Grey started making rounds, checking everyone's sketch books to see his "talented new pupils" as he so kindly put it. He walked around, sucking his teeth as he passed Skye Hamilton and several other students. Derrick and I looked at each other and snickered; Derrick also didn't bother erasing the picture of the joint he drew so detailed.

"Ah, Mr. Harrington. I see you have… er… _interesting_ photographs that you have drawn" Mr. Grey said, grimacing as he looked disapprovingly at the joint. I giggled, and covered my face with my palm, trying to mask it.

"Well if you find this so humorous, Ms. Lyons, let's see what _you_ have drawn" He said, snatching up my sketchbook and looking intently at all the pictures. I noticed him mouth came open a bit, as he shut it violent.

"Well, er, yes. Very good work, Ms. Lyons. I'll be pleased to see even better work by end of term" he said, placing my sketchbook in front of me and continuing to make rounds, clucking at several other students' artwork. I looked at Derrick and rolled my eyes, he grinned back at me. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and logged onto Facebook; I had a couple friend request, some party invitations, and messages asking where I was vacationing, or what brand was my favourite, or other stupid things people thought I was actually going to answer. I rolled my eyes and deleted them, stuffing my phone back into my bag. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the front.

I never had a problem with finding friends, or acquaintances that I could manipulate into doing what I wanted them too; I enjoyed it. Especially all the attention from boys; it just made me feel _that_ much better about myself. When I was in grades 1-5 I was always ugly or fat, and then as soon as I hit middle school everything changed... an unhealthy way, sure, but who cares? I'm beautiful, powerful, and popular; the only things a girl needs anymore when living in high school, or boarding school, in our cases.

"I'm vaguely impressed with your attempts, students" said Mr. Grey, finally stopping at the front of the class and glancing from face to face. He made it clear that he wasn't impressed, and that everyone was pathetic.

"Though I don't understand why of some of you would draw such _absurd_ and _useless_ things, he said, glaring at everyone else in the room. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Landon rolled his eyes and put his hand up. Mr. Grey nodded at him, signalling that it was okay to speak, though Derrick and I wished he really, _really_ wouldn't speak.

"I don't get it; you basically tell us what we've drawn is rubbish, though you _specifically_ told us to draw what was most important in our lives" said Landon, with a smug grin on his face. Mr. Grey was fuming; maybe it wasn't the best thing for Landon to mess with Mr. Grey so early in the semester, and so late in the class. It looked like his head was going to pop off and that he could practically have steam coming from his ears in annoyance and anger.

"Mr. Crane, I know exactly what I said. I thought that teaching at a boarding school would ensure that you teens had something bloody well important that you enjoyed!" He fumed, turning the darkest shade of red I have ever seen on a human being before in my life. _Oh shit_, I mouthed at Derrick, he looked at me with wide eyes and nodded back, then turned back to Mr. Grey.

"Well, sir, if our work is so rubbish than why don't you show us some of yours?" said Landon. That was a biiiiig mistake; you _never_ asked a teacher to show you something they have done, unless they showed you on their own freewill; _everyone_ knew that, it was only polite. But apparently Landon was anything _but _polite, much to Mr. Grey's horror.

"MR. CRANE, YOU DON'T DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT" he said, screeching at the top of his lungs. I rolled my eyes; Landon didn't say anything _that_ bad; he was merely stating a fact. Not that I was all of a sudden buddy buddy with Landon, or anything. He was just… stating a point that I agreed with. I rolled my eyes and sighed; this teacher was _so_ overdramatic, and I was already sick of it.

"I'm just stating a fact, bro; chill out" Landon said with a roll of his eyes, and a huff. That's when Mr. Grey completely lost it, and kicked Landon out of the class, threatening that he'd "be out in a minute to deal with your arrogant behaviour." Derrick and I looked at each other, than around at the rest of the class; people were staring with wide eyes at Landon muttering under his breath and collecting his things, throwing them in his overflowing bag. He stormed out of the classroom with Mr. Grey following right behind him.

"What a bloody wanker" said Derrick with a shake of his head.

"I know, right? Landon didn't even _do_ anything wrong. Even if he is a vile cockroach" I said with a sneer in the direction of the classroom door.

"Bloody hell, what a nut job" said some random kid on the other side of the class, everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows, and he looked down immediately starting to sketch something random, a Star Wars logo no doubt. I didn't recognize this kid, maybe he was new? He had on corduroy pants with a polo tucked into it, and the biggest glasses I've ever seen on anyone in my entire life. He had bushy black hair and braces, and tapped his foot almost every second. It was rather annoying, really. But if he had a makeover, he might have been slightly attractive. I shrugged away the thought and turned to Derrick.

"What do you think is going to happen to Landon?" I said with a grin; this was one of our favourite games.

"No clue, C. Maybe expelled from the class? Maybe just detention?" He said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"I think it's going to be more hard core than that… maybe he'll have to shave his head and run around in the rain?" I said with another grin. Derrick laughed out loud for a couple seconds, everyone else turning to look enviously in our direction.

"Or maybe he'll have to clean the loo with his tongue" he said, both of us peeling over with laughter. The bell sounded and everyone began gathering their books, pencils, and cell phones off the various items around the room. Derrick stood, tapping his toes as I messily put all my stuff in my bag, plucking out my cigs and my phone. I strung the bag over my shoulder as Derrick and I walked out of the classroom door, Landon now here in sight. Derrick raised his eyebrows at me, and I shrugged as a response. We walked out of the front doors and down the steps when I rooted around in my bag for my lighter, pulling it out and lighting up a cig. I inhaled the deep rich feeling, and exhaled in o's up into the sky; smoking was truly a bad habit, but when you wanted to stay thin, and it could calm you down you didn't really care how bad it was for you. Just that you had them at all times. I opened my pack again and noticed I only had two cigs left, I sighed. I looked to the sky and squinted up, trying to find the sun, or a bird, or something else that would have been in the sky.

"What do you have again, Claire?" said Derrick, whipping me out of my trance. I yawned and looked at him ,and took another drag of my cigarette.

"Um…" I said, not actually remember what I had. I pulled out my schedule and squinted at it, trying to see past the light. I blew a puff of smoke into the air before replying.

"I have a spare period" I said, looking up at him smiling, my cigarette dangling from my lips. He took the cigarette out of my mouth, took a drag, and passed it back to me nodding.

"Sweet, so do I. I think Cam and Massie do too, do they not?" He said, clearly trying to remember if we all did have a spare period or not. I grinned at him as he shook his moppy hair out of his eyes and grinned at me.

"Dunno, I'll text Cam and see" I said, reaching in my bag and pulling out my phone. I blew out another ring of smoke and threw my cig down, stopping it out and continue walking.

_C,_

_Derr and I have a spare period right now, but we don't remember if you  
and Massie do… do you?  
_

_-C xxx_

I hit send and waited for an answering, walking back to my dorm room with Derrick. Seconds later my phone pinged, signalling that someone was texting me. It was Cam.

_C,_

_Oi, I have a spare period but Massie does… she said something about  
extra calculus? Dunno. I'll meet you and D at your dorm._

_-C x_

I didn't reply to his text message, I didn't really think I needed to. I smiled and slid my phone back into my bag, and pulled out my wallet.

"Derr, can we stop at the tea stand? I'm craving some vanilla tea" I said, giving him the puppy dog face I knew he wasn't able to resist. It's how I always got my way when I was with Derrick.

"Oi, stop making that face at me! You know I can't say no to that" He said, shaking his head and grinning at me from under the mop. I giggled and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards a tiny shop in the middle of the quad. I opened the door and it dinged, signalling whoever was working that there were people around. If you were a student you were able to work at the shop, or one of the shops, but most students did. Since everything was so sports and arts orientated, and the fact that the majority of the students were rich, no one really _chose_ to apply for jobs at any of the stands. I walked up to the counter where no other but Skye Hamilton was working.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" She said, looking chipper as ever. I glared at her from under my blonde lashes.

"Large vanilla tea. Two sugars, no milk." I said, opening my wallet and taking a five out. She nodded and made my tea, mixing the sugar in once it was in a large paper cup, with "Tea Shoppe" written in cursive along the side in the schools colours.

"That'll be 3:56" she said, handing me my paper cup. I gave her the five and waited for my change, then turning around abruptly and leaving.

"Have a nice day!" she called from behind me, but I was already out the door. I sighed heavily and looked at Derrick, shaking my head.

"She's such a fucking wanker" I said, taking a sip of my tea. The vanilla and the hot was soothing, and it calmed me down more than I thought tea should be able to do.

"Yeah, I know. Why the fuck is she working at the tea shop? You'd think she had something better to do" he said, rolling his eyes and taking a cig out of his own crushed pack from his pocket. We began walking across campus to my dorm and saw Cam leaning against the wall, cigarette dangling from his lips, and his shiny new iPhone out. Cam was the more calm one of us, though we were both "dangerous" and not forces to be messed with. Cam didn't see us approach, but he heard Derrick blow out a puff of smoke.

"Hey D" he said, giving him broprops and that stupid little hug that followed after. I rolled my eyes and tapped my toes, taking sips of my tea.

"Commereee, Clairebear" he said, kissing me on the cheek and pulling me in for a hug.

"Way to completely neglect your twin" I said, pulling away and pouting. He shook his head and grinned at me, plucking my tea easily from my hands and taking a sip.

"Mmm, vanilla" he said, drinking more of my tea.

"Hey! Go get your own tea you wanker" I said, standing on my tippytoes trying to get my cup back. Derrick and Cam laughed, and passed around my tea so I was unable to reach it.

"Hmpf" I said, folding my hands across my chest and looking up at both boys with an expression that could only be read as _you both suck, give me my tea you dumb boys._ Derrick had my tea, and he laughed, kissing the tip of my nose, and giving me my tea back. I stuck my tongue out at him, and took another sip of it.

"Shall we go in?" Cam said, yawning and leaning back onto the railing. Derrick and I nodded and started up the steps. I opened the door and a warm rush of air was all around me.

"Should we stay here, or should we go up to my room?" I said, looking at both boys from under my lashes.

"I say we just stay here; I don't feel like getting in shit from your damn dorm mistress right now. Plus, you and Massie still have to decorate, so it's not like there's really anything up there yet." Cam nodded and walked into the kitchenette, making himself at home. He grabbed a box of biscuits from the cupboard and opened them, nibbling on them.

"Yeah, that's true, and we _do_ still have to decorate. Hence our outing tonight" I said winking at him and laughing. He ruffled my hair and went to sit with Cam, who was still eating biscuits out of the package.

"Boys" I muttered, and went to join them.


	5. Game on

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. I've been busy with the end of school, and my boyfriend, and other dumb drama that needed to be taken care of. But now it's summer, and my boyfriend is always working, so I'm FREEEEEEE to update. :)**

That's pretty much what we did all spare period; sit at the island in the kitchenette, and eat biscuits and make extra tea, though I only nibbled on _one_ biscuit; I couldn't afford to get fat, that's for bloody sure. No one respected a fat girl, _everyone_ knew that. And hell, I was pushing it with just one biscuit. _I'll have to have an intense workout sesh later…_ I thought to myself. Cam and Derrick both knew I worked out and that I worked out to stay fit, but they didn't know it was because I think I'm fat, and I had to burn the fat and calories off. But what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right? I would just be staying fit. Cam and Derrick both yawned.

"I'm tired" Derrick yawned. Cam and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"What do you expect us to do about that, you wanker?" Cam said, rolling his eyes again. Derrick punched him on the shoulder and glared at his tea cup. We giggled and patted him on the shoulder to reassure him that we were only kidding, and that we loved him.

"Oh shush, you know we're kidding" I said, kissing him on the cheek. He pretended to be angry at me, which only lasted a total of five seconds before he kissed me on the cheek and settled back in his chair.

"So, when are the try outs for lacrosse, C?" Cam said from over his tea cup, his left hand drumming on the table.

"Um, I'm not sure… let me check the calendar" I said, pulling my blackberry out before anyone could utter another word. I opened up the schools website and searched around for the schedule, finding it relatively easily. I quickly scanned the page trying to find "Lacrosse" on the list of tryouts, sighing as I did so.

"Uh, it's at half past five." I said, sighing again. Great, I had to try out _tonight_. I was totally _not_ in the mood, but I guess I really didn't have a choice… I needed to get on a sport, and I might as well attempt at getting on my first pick.

"So I know what I'm doing tonight…" I said, rolling my eyes up to the ceiling and blowing on my scalding hot tea.

"Do not fret, sister dearest. We shall come and cheer as support and such." Cam said, loping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me in to give me a kiss. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled; he was always there to make me smile.

"Yeah, mate! We'll be like 'CBEEEEEEEEEEAR. YO CBEEEEEEEEEEEAR' Derrick said, beginning to fist pump and make dumb facial expressions. We all cracked up laughing as Kori walked into the kitchen with Skye.

"what're you guys laughing at?" said Kori, looking as confused as ever.

"Nothing, Kor, don't worry about it" I said, smirking. Though the girl was a friend, she really tried too hard to get into everyone elses' business, and as a known fact, she'd probably go back to her room and spend hours trying to figure out what it was we were laughing at.

"Oh, okay. What sport are you trying out for? Football?" she said, looking hopefully at me. Though I could try out for football, and I've considered it, lacrosse was more my thing.

"Sorry, mate; lacrosse is more my thing." I said, smiling at her, showing that I was still the good, nice person I always was. _As if_ I said to myself.

"Oh really? Skye's trying out for it, she was captain last year. Weren't you, Skye?" she said, poking Skye in the shoulder. Skye looked away from Kori, me, and Derrick, staring right at Cam and nodded.

"Yeah, we were brilliant last year because of me" she said, turning to smirk at me.

"Oh really? Well, we'll have to see what happens _this_ year" I said, glaring holes into her, making her noticeably uncomfortable. Skye rolled her eyes and spun on her heel, marching up the steps to where Kori's room was located.

"Uh… well… I'll be at the try outs watching, so see you then, Claire!" she said, racing after Skye to see what was up with her hasty exit. I shook my head slowly, raising my middle finger to the retreating figures of Skye and Kori.

"What a bloody wanker" said Derrick, shaking his head from side to side extremely fast.

"Yeah, like come on, talking about how great you are means that you're _clearly_ not that great" Cam said, smirking from one side of his face.

"Whatever, I'm going to make the team, take captain, and we'll see who's laughing in the end" I said, angrily draining the rest of my tea. My cell phone vibrated on the table and I picked it up, finding a message from Massie.

_C,_

_D texted me and told me that you were trying out for lacrosse,  
good job! It's tonight, right? So right after our tryouts we'll grab  
a late bite and then run into town for some essentials. And by that,  
I mean candles, booze, and bud. In that order. Or not, but other  
"roomey" stuff too. See you at half passed 7 in the dining room.  
xoxoxox_

_-M_

I read the text and looked up a Derrick with my eyebrows raised.

"When on earth did you text Mass?" I said, confused. I didn't notice that he had picked up his phone at all until reading that text message.

"Dunno, like fifteen minutes ago? I figured we should probably tell Mass in case we were late. You know how she gets when people aren't there when they say they are" he said, grinning. Massie was one of the most impatient people in the _entire_ world, especially when you had plans. Like, you wouldn't even be able to control Massie's anger when she was stood up, which is one of the many reasons her and her past ex-boyfriends hadn't worked out.

"Yes, this is true. Good thinking. Okay, I should probably get trainers on… I'll meet you guys on the field at half passed four, okay?" I said, placing my mug in the dishwasher, along with Derrick and Cam's.

"Yeah, no problem. Oi Cam, that'll give us time to blaze!" He said, looking like a kid in a candy store. I rolled my eyes and kissed them both on the cheek, walking up the stairs to my room.

I could hear chairs scraping across the floor in the kitchen, Derrick's animated voice chirping about how much, where, and who with. From the ends of the conversation I could hear, I believe they were doing it in their dorm room, and inviting Kemp who had the most amazing lighter to smoke with, apparently. I rolled my eyes and smiled; my boys. I pushed open the door and surveyed the room; a wee bit cleaner than when we left this morning; Massie must have come in and cleaned it on her spare. I threw my bag onto the bed and peeled off my outfit so I was standing in my bra and panties, then fished around for a cigarette in my bag, took one out, and lit it, blowing a ring of smoke into the air.

I held the cigarette between my teeth and rustled around in boxes for shorts and a tank top that I could run it. I found stretchy spandex shorts from American Apparel that I ordered online, and pulled out a plain white wife beater, which with my luck, wouldn't be so white by the time I got back. I through them on, continuing to smoke my cigarette, and pulled out my gym duffel from under my bed, throwing in deodorant, a pair of dark wash True Religion skinny jeans, a knitted Oxblood stripe Gurensey style jumper, a pair of black buckle mid heel boots, white ankle socks, shower supplies, gloves, a mouth guard, cleats, and goggles, making a note on a sticky pad that I found on my dresser to get mum to send over my stick when she had the chance. I slid on a pair of running shoes and zipped up my bag, stubbing out my cigarette, and grabbing my water bottle. I slung the bag over my shoulder and went to the kitchen, filling it up with ice cold water, and throwing in two granola bars for good measure.

It's been a while since I actually played lacrosse, and actually had to do physical activity_. Hopefully I don't look bloody retarded_ I muttered to myself as I jogged down the steps. It was humid outside; I grabbed the elastic from my wrist and tied my hair up, making sure that it wouldn't get in my way or fall out of its messily done bun. Walking through the court was like it always was; I had guys gawking at me. I didn't even look _that_ good, and I still had mouths dropping open as soon as I walked by. I smirked and winked at a boy who must have been a year or two younger than me, causing his eyes to go wide and his jaw to drop even more. I grinned and continued walking to the west field where tryouts were being held. On cue, I saw Derrick and Cam sprawled propped up on their elbows with their shirts rolled up. I rolled my eyes and jogged over to where they were, dropping my bag with a soft thud.

"That was quick, wasn't it?" I said, grinning at them as they looked over at me with glassy eyes.

"Naw, not even. We were like, taking our time and stuff. I remembered to put visine in, right?" Derrick said, opening his eyes as wide as he could muster.

"No, sweetie. Your eyes are blood shot" I said, shaking my head.

"Fucking dumbass" Cam said, throwing a bottle of visine at him and rolling his eyes up to the sky, letting him fall back. I shook my head and giggled, watching as Derrick attempted to put visine in his eyes.

"Do you want help, Der?" I said, smirking at him missing his face. He looked sad but nodded. I snatched it out of his hands and distributed some in each eye. He winced, but then fell back and blinked a couple times to get used to the feeling.

"Brill, now that that's settled. You should probably get off the field, tryouts are starting like, now." I said to them, watching as players came from each side of the field, Skye smirking in our direction as she strode up to the benches.

"Fucking wanker" I said through clenched teeth as I stood up, pulling both lounging boys to their feet. I watched glare talk with another girl trying out, some fat red chick. I think her name was Dylan, but I couldn't be sure. Well, she wasn't _that_ fat. And with some work she could have been actually pretty. I through the thought out of my mind and pushed the boys towards the bleachers, walking over to where the girls trying out were standing in a circle.

"Good luck, Cbear!" said Derrick and Cam, kissing me on the cheeks and walking towards the benches where they abruptly plopped down and pulled a duffle full of food from under the bench they were sitting on. I rolled my eyes and grinned, jogging over to where the other girls were. I turned to look at the bench and saw Kori walking up to Derrick and Cam, then seeing me, and then waving her hand so fast I thought it was turning invisible. I gave a short wave back and spun around, focusing my attention on the couch that was walking towards the girls like he was in it to win it. He was tall and built, with sandy coloured hair and green eyes that shone. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a short sleeved shirt. He looked familiar, but I couldn't remember where from… I think he was an English teacher or something.

"Hello, girls! Welcome to lacrosse tryouts. For those of you who don't know me, just call me Mr. W. I'm the girls coach, along with the guys coach. Let us begin" The tryouts weren't that difficult, but they weren't that easy. Even though I smoked and drunk like a fiend, and decided _not_ to partake in any physical activity I still had it. Well, I suppose that was a bit of an understatement; I was _brilliant_ and completely on fire; and I proved to Skye that I was better, without even having to try. I must admit, though, it helped hearing Derrick, Kori, and Cam cheering me on from the bench where Cam and Derrick continued to stuff their face. The whistle blew and Mr. W moved his arm in a sweeping motion.

"Bring it in, Girls!" he said, blowing the whistle again. We all jogged toward him from our different places in the field.

"That was an excellent try out, girls! I'll have the girls who made the next tryout posted on the door, and then from that, once the next tryout is complete, I'll choose the girls who make the team. So, hit the showers and be sure to check the list tomorrow at half passed seven!" He said. He collected all the sticks that were borrowed, and collected the lacrosse balls. I jogged over to where my bag was and slung it across my shoulder, pulling out my water bottle and taking a few deep breaths before taking a sip, well actually, several sips.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower!" I yelled at Cam and Derrick who held up bottled water in recognition and turned to talk to each other again. I walked quickly towards the locker room, found a bench, and plopped my duffle on it. I walked over towards the steam of the showers and plucked a towel from the pile, walking back towards my bag. I peeled off my sweaty clothes and lacrosse equipment and rooted around until I found my shower caddy. Scooping it up, I walked to the showers and took the quickest shower of my life. I emerged relaxed, and clean. I grabbed a separate towel for my hair and put it up, nodding at some of the other girls that were getting ready. I was towelling off my body and putting back on my bra and panties when there was a familiar cough next to me.

"What do you want, Skye?" I said, a look of annoyance on my face as I slid my jeans on, then letting my hair fall out of its towel so I could put my jumper on. Refastening my hair, I sat on the bench and pulled my socks out of my bag, putting them on and slipping into my boots.

"You think you did so well, huh? Too bad you were bloody awful" she said, smirking, as if what she said was actually taking a toll on my self-esteem when it came to the sport, or anything else, really. I rolled my eyes.

"Skye, I kicked your ass, you bloody wanker. Don't you have some boys to blow?" I said, keeping my voice even, and trying not to smirk at the snickers of the other girls in the change room. I reached back into my bag pulling out my brush and winked at her, walking away towards a mirror. I didn't have to turn around to know that she was fuming at me, or that everyone else thought it was bloody hilarious that she was fuming at me. I dropped the towel into the pile of dirty ones and brushed out my hair, adding mousse, ruffling it, and putting It back into a messy bun. I walked over towards my duffle and zipped it up, then left change room without another word. Derrick and Cam were waiting outside the change room for me when I emerged.

"You did brill, C, and you look a lot better now than before" Derrick said with a grin. I laughed and punched him in the shoulder as Cam scooped up my bag and slung it over his shoulder and lacing his arm through mine.

"Thank you, thank you. I think I did pretty well, especially without the physical activity since… well… forever" I said with a grin. Derrick pulled a cig out of his pack and lit it, inhaling deeply before giving it to me so I could take a drag off of it. I offered it back to him once I was done, and he continued sucking on it.

"Yeah, I'd say. Plus you go through more fags then I do in a week" Cam said, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"I do not!" I said, stamping my foot and then having to run to keep up with their long strides.

"Uh huh, suuure" Cam said, winking at me then chuckling to himself. The three of us continued walking until we hit the dining room, and saw Massie standing outside with her phone in her hand typing furiously.

"Hey girlyyyyy" I said, smiling at her. She looked up, and upon seeing us, smiled and put her phone in her pocket and skipped up to hug me.

"How was the tryouts, baby girl?" She said, threading her arm into mine and turning so we were walking back into the dining room with Cam and Derrick trailing behind us.

"It was good! Skye thinks she did better than me. Puh-lease!" I said, as Massie scoffed.

"Yeah, I seriously doubt that. The girl looks like a bloody cow when she plays lacrosse" she said, as we both snickered into our palms. I looked around the room and noticed that more and more students were milling around tables and booths, in the food line, and talking over everyone else. I spotted a booth in the corner that wasn't occupied and pulled Massie over to it, the boys talking behind us about a video game or something.

"Boys, you wait here and we'll grab what you want. What do you want?" Massie said, tapping the toe of her knee high leather boots on the ground.

"Why don't WE go get the food, and you guys keep the booth cozy?" Derrick drawled, squinting at the food line. Massie and I shrugged and slid into opposite sides of the booth.

"Okay, I'll have whole wheat pasta with pomodaro sauce, with a sprinkle of cheese on top and some tea" Massie said, pulling her phone out and squinting at the screen.

"And for you, C?" Cam said, yawning.

"A garden salad with feta on top with ranch dressing. Vanilla tea, a glass of water, please, and a piece of garlic bread" I said, smiling up at him. They saluted and turned on their heels, starting towards the lunch line. Massie sighed and put down her phone.

"What's wrong, Mass?" I said, looking at her as she nibbled on her lip.

"Landon won't leave me alone" she said, looking around to make sure no one heard what she said.

"_What?" _I said, with what I'm sure was a look of being un-amused on my face. She saw it too, because she sighed and rolled her head back so she was looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't even know, C, he wants to be a part of our foursome; he keeps complaining that we never give him a chance, and like, that he wants us cos we're hot and stuff" she said, rolling her eyes. I sighed; this wasn't the first time Landon has pulled this sort of thing, and _attempted_ to get in with our group.

"Good lord, please tell me you said what I think you said" I said, rubbing at my temples.

"I told him to fuck off because he didn't stand a chance" Massie said with a grin. I laughed and she laughed with me, Derrick and Cam choosing that moment to come back.

"Dinner is seved, m'ladies" Derrick said, placing Massie's tray in front of her, and sliding in next t to her, Cam doing the same with me.

"mmm, lovely. Thank you, boys" I said, kissing Cam on the cheek. We dug in and talked and laughed about what we needed to buy, when we had to be back, etc. For once, not one random person bothered us whilst we were eating, though several people glanced our way, which we didn't notice. We were just finishing up when Derrick spoke.

"Why don't you girls run back to your room and drop off Claire's bag, and grab your purses and we'll wait in the car?" Cam said, clearing the trays and plates.

"Sounds good. Who's car are we taking?" I said as I finished my glass of water.

"We'll take my Rover, that leaves us with the most room" said Derrick, stretching out and exposing a tiny sliver of skin between where his shirt was pulled up and his pants begun.

"Right, sounds good. We'll meet you in ten" Said Massie. She pulled me up and we began walking out of the dining room, discussing plans of how we were going to do our room, and what else we needed to buy. We skipped across campus until we got to our dorm. Pushing open the door, there was a wave of heat that welcomed us. We rushed up the stairs and I dropped my duffle, then picked up my Fendi bag. Massie picked up her coach clutch and we rushed back downstairs towards the car lot. I yanked out a cig from my pack and lit it, inhaling the sweet smoke. Passing it to Massie, she took a drag and handed it back, then we ran into Landon.


	6. Shop 'til you drop part 1

**Sorry for the late update, guys. But this chapter is extra-long, so hopefully it's worth the wait. The places that are bolded are because they're of **_**my**_** creation; they don't actually exist. And, I'm taking ideas for some new characters, so if you want private message me with your ideas! :)**

"Well if it isn't my two favourite girls" said Landon with a smirk. I noticeably cringed away from his outstretched hands that were trying to grab me and Massie, pushing her back.

"Well if it isn't a complete _fuck head_" I said, glaring at him. Massie grabbed my hand and squeezed, reassuring me she was still there.

"Aw, isn't that cute. You think that makes me sad? Aw, you're such a sweetie" He said, moving towards me again. I tried to back up until I realized that I _couldn't_ back up anymore. My back was against the stairs. _Shit. Shit. Shit_.

"You really shouldn't be such a fucking tease, Cbear, it's not nice. It might make some lad's frusturated" he said, locking my hands so I couldn't move.

"WHAT THE FUCK, CREEP. GET AWAY FROM ME" I screamed, trying to wriggle my way out of his grasp, and failing. Massie was pulling at his back, desperately trying to get him away from me. I looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Derrick or Cam but couldn't; the area was empty, and no one was downstairs in the lobby of our dorm.

"I'm just having a little fun, C, what are you freaking out over?" He said, tightening his grip on my arms and bending down to kiss me. I took my cig and pressed the tip against his neck.

"What the fuck WAS that, you dumb bitch?" He screamed in my face. With all the strength I could I kicked him hard in the balls, and when he let go I grabbed Massie's wrist and ran. I ran as fast as I could, refusing to look back. I somehow dropped my cigarette as I ran, not that I really minded; I just wanted to get the hell out of there, and get the hell out of that situation. We ran to the parking lot and Derrick and Cam shut up and looked at me as though they knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong, guys?" They said as I jumped in the backseat and hid, dragging Massie in after me. Once everyone was piled into the car she began explaining what had happened and watch the irritation on Cam and Derrick's face grow more and more.

"What a fucking wanker. He's going to pay for that" Cam said, clenching his face in the passenger's seat as Derrick pulled out of the school parking lot and headed towards town.

"Let's see what he has to say when we get a hold of him" Derrick said, growling, and keeping his eyes on the road but visibly clenching his fists on the steering wheel.

"At least C sacked him hard enough" Massie said, snickering. I giggled and high fived her as the rest of the car cracked up and congratulated me. Cam was fiddling with the radio, and noticing there was nothing on, slipped in one of Derrick's Anberlin CD's in. _Audrey, Start the Revolution_ blasted through the cars speakers as the four of sung and laughed at the top of our lungs and laughing as people stared at us from other cars, and from the street. We passed several small shops until we found a parking spot on the street.

"DERR. SPOT" Cam yelled over the pounding of the music. Derrick whipped his head around and pulled into the spot as fast as he could, knowing very well that if he didn't it'd be taken at the blink of an eye. In town was always busy; it's what all the boarding school teenagers did whenever they had a free moment, along with several adults and young children from neighbouring communities. Tonight was no different; the shop lights sparkled against the black of the sky and the street lamps reflected against the damp ground. As of right now it wasn't raining, but it looked like it was about to at any given moment. Water was dripping of terraces, street lamps, chairs, table, and about any other higher than the ground surface water was possible to get on. Everyone unbuckled their seatbelts and slid out of the car, Derrick walking around to put money in the metre for 3 and a half hours; the curfew for weekdays was 11 o'clock, but for weekends students didn't even _have_ to come back if they didn't want to.

"Okay, so where shall we go first?" Mass said, wiggling around, trying to keep herself warm. Everyone stood around the metre, pondering the thought.

"Well, are you guys going to come shopping for our room with us?" I said, raising my eyebrows at the boys. They looked at each other with wide eyes, and shook their heads rapidly; they knew how we got when we talked about decorating.

"NO NO NO NO!" Derrick said, practically pleading at us not to make them come. Massie and I looked at each other and giggled; they were desperate, it was obvious, and hilarious.

"Finnnne, you don't have to come with us" Massie said, pouting at both boys, trying to make them feel guilty, which we knew they weren't going to.

"How about this: Mass and I got shopping for our room, we meet at ten, go for coffee, and then go back to campus?" I said, looking between my best friends faces. They all looked at each other and nodded, knowing it's what was best for the group. That way, we got to shop for our room (and four ourselves!) and the boys got to do… whatever it was that they wanted to do. Which was probably find a spliff dealer and then smoke up, or go clothes shopping or something. Something that didn't involve being with two girls swooning over fabrics, candles, and about any other "girly" thing the boys could think of.

"Okay, let's meet at Maur's for coffee at 10" Derrick said, looking at Mass and me. **Maur's** was the best coffee shop in this town. Everything was cozy and homey, and it made you feel like you were with family whenever you were there. Not a lot of people went to Maur's because they were "too cool" to be there, though most of them didn't take the time to actually go in to see how amazing it was, not that we minded, because it was never too crowded, which was _just_ the way we liked it.

"Sounds like a plan!" Mass said, as we took turns kissing everyone on the cheeks and parted ways. Massie and I walked first towards **Dawne**. **Dawne** was a locally owned furniture shop it the city, and one of our favourites to go to. Their furniture was from all over the world, that got shipped in for whatever reason, but was totally vintage, and _super_ cute; when students from BP came to buy furniture, this was usually the place. It was just a little local shop, but once Mass, Der, Cam, and I started shopping here, it went from small to big, we just had _that_ much of an influence over what people bought, even if we didn't actually mean to.

"What do you think we should look for?" said Mass, looking at me with raised eyebrows. I pursed my lips, pulling out a pen and stray piece of paper from my purse.

"Hmmm" I said, tapping the pen to my lip. We weren't allowed having any "big" furniture in our rooms, but we were allowed having smallish things, like extra appliances, end tables, trunks, coffee tables, etc. Anything small and that didn't necessarily _have_ to be delivered to the school was okay, which made our decorating work _that_ much harder; but at BP, individuality was encouraged, which was why they let us do so much to our rooms. Except paint, we weren't allowed painting.

"Well we need new end tables, ours are atrocious" I said, with a laugh, scribbling "end tables" as we walked. Massie nodded her head and laughed along with me.

"And we need shoe racks or _something_; I'm not sure if you've noticed but shoes will be littering our floor all year if we don't get one" Massie said.

"That is _way_ too true; we love our shoes" I smirked as I scribbled down "shoe rack."

"I want a trunk for all my purses and clutches; it's so much easier than throwing them around the banisters of my bed and in my armoir" I said, scribbling it down.

"Ouuuu! Cute idea! Put me down for one too!" Massie said, clapping her hands. I scrawed "x2" next to it. We were about to walk by a bench when I stopped and raised my eyebrow, motioning to sit for a second so we could finish our list.

"Good idea" Mass said, lowering herself on the bench next to me. I tapped the pen against my lip again and pursed my lips, thinking.

"We should buy rugs. The wood flooring gets bloody freezing during the colder months" Massie said, nodding.

"That's a brilliant idea!" I said, writing it down and clapping my hands. Massie smiled at me as we stared off in the distance, watching teenagers milling around and smoking spliff and ciggs.

"How about some more mirrors? We can make designs on the walls with them" I said, waiting for her reply.

"That's a brill idea, C!" Massie said, smiling at me. I smiled at her, and scrawled _ Mirrors_ on our list, already picturing what we could do.

"So here's the starting list: shoe racks, trunks, rugs, mirrors" I said, doodling on the edge of the piece of paper which I soon realized was, in fact, a receipt for alcohol that we had bought a couple weeks ago.

"That sounds good for right now, let's just go in and see what else we find" Massie said, staring, blowing out her breath and watching it swirl up into the evening sky.

"Alright, sounds good" I stood up and shoved the list in my bag and linked arms with Massie, as we walked side by side down the busy street into the heart of town, where people were staring at us enviously. We saw a couple people from school, who smiled our way that we didn't really know. That was always the worst; people we didn't know looking or waving or talking to us. We couldn't even pretend to like them because we had absolutely no idea who they were. Sure, it made us look like bitches sometimes when we were liken "uh, who are you?" but they _really_ couldn't expect us to pick a face out from a crowd and know who it is, it just wasn't us. We saw the neon store lights of **Dawne's** looming in front of us, with the intention of getting us to come in. We opened the glass door and were instantly welcomed by a warm blast of air and a vanilla-like smell. We looked around the store; some students that I _vaguely_ recognized from BP were shopping for school furniture, as were an old couple in jumpers of bright colours. They were cute, the old couple; they were holding hands and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes when they weren't looking at furniture. The old man kept giving his wife kisses on the cheek and murmuring softly in her ear which caused her to giggle. _I hope I'm going to be happy like that_ I said to myself. Massie speaking brought me out of my trance.

"C, what's on the list, again?" I rooted in my bag for the crumpled up list and pulled it out, I read the list out loud again as Massie nodded when each word was said, looking around to see if she could spot it.

"Why don't we look for the shoe racks first? They're the smallest, I'm sure" I said to Massie, already pulling her towards the back corner of the store and grabbing a shopping cart. We glanced around at everything, taking it all in.

"We should buy a clock as well; we can't always glance at our cell phones when we want to know what time it is" I said, grabbing my pen out of my purse and scribbling it down, even though It seemed so unnecessary because we were already here.

"Hm good idea" She said, nodding. We looked around the corner of the store we were in and picked out two cherry wood shoe racks that were three stories, knowing very well that we would probably need to buy some more, but two was a good starting point, stuffing the shoe racks into the shopping cart. I crossed it off my list and we moved onto the next thing

"Okay, next is… trunks." I said, stuffing the list back in my pocket. We glanced around the store, trying to point out where the trunks were and not being successful. I glanced around, trying to find someone who worked in the store when I saw a teenage boy with a "**Dawne**" apron on. I put a finger up to Massie and walked up to him.

"Hey, how can I help you?" He said, smiling. He had the brightest, whitest teeth I've ever seen.

"Well, _Andrew_" I said, reading his name tag.

"My friend and I were looking for trunks for our rooms, do you have any?" I said, batting my eyes at him. Andrew was cute, really cute. He had long blonde hair that was tied in a small pony tail at the back of his neck, and had the brightest blue eyes. He towered over me, looking like he was 6'2" or something equally as high.

"Yeah, we have some in the back. Would you like to come see them?" He said, grinning at me, I flipped my hair and nodded, smiling.

"Mass, come on! They have some trunks in the back that we can go see, thanks to _Andrew" _I said, smiling at her. She pushed the cart with a skip in her step that I didn't even think was possible. We trailed Andrew who was humming an unknown tune under his breath, pushing away the curtain that was separating the two areas. We followed Andrew and glanced around, there was furniture _everywhere._ There were furniture everywhere and anywhere which made the room like smaller than it actually was; it was _gigantic_ and we had to move around in a single file to be able to all fit. He brought us to the back of the room behind a cluster of couches where another room was.

"Here are our trunks" he said, smiling at Massie and I. We glanced around the small room we were standing in and were able to fan out. There were trunks of every shape, colour, and size. I opened my eyes and viciously glanced around the room trying to take it all in. I ran my hand over some trunks and spun around a little to see them all.

"Take your time, and come find me once you've decided what you wanted. And don't worry, no one will take your shoe racks" He said and laughed, exiting the room.

"well he couldn't take your eyes off of you" Massie said and grinned. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Pfft, yeah okay. He was practically salivating when you came into view" I said, nudging her. She blushed and shook her head.

"You're so silly, Claire" she said and laughed. I laughed alongside her and continued looking through the trunks. I crouched down to inspect one on the ground, and immediately fell in love with it. It was A dark wood with elephants carved into it in royal reds with brass buckles.

"It's beautiful" I breathed, rubbing my fingers over the elephants. Massie stopped looking and crouched next to me.

"Wow, it really is beautiful" Massie said, running her fingers a long it as well.

"Oh, I chose my trunk as well" She said, standing up and pointing at a trunk high up on the wall. I stood up next to her to get a better look at it; it was simple, and looked stained old. It was gold brass buckles and a rope like design on the edges.

"Aw, it's absolutely perfect for you" I said, smiling at her.

"I love it! Okay, I'm going to get Andrew. I'll be right back" She said winking at me and skipping away. I shook my head and laughed, my phone vibrating in my pocket. It was Cam.

_C,_

_D and I realized we didn't give you the keys to the car  
so you're going to have a wee bit of trouble getting  
your stuff in… where are you so we can drop them  
off? – C xoxo_

I stared stupidly at the screen. We _completely_ spaced about getting Derr's car keys so we'd actually have somewhere to put all of our stuff… oops. Just then Massie came back with Andrew, who had an empty cart with him and another guy who's name tag read "_Kyle_" he too, looked our age. He had short brown hair that was messily spiked, but so sexy. He had green eyes and the perfect sized hands, with a scar at the corner of his mouth.

"So Massie here tells me you two have chosen your trunks?" Andrew said, grinning at us.

"Yes, after much dilebration we've decided on the trunks we wanted" I said, smiling. I remembered I had to text Cam so I pulled out my phone and composed a quick text message.

_C,_

_We're at __**Dawne's**__, in the back room looking at trunks.  
You can meet M & I at the front of the store. Text us  
when you get here._

_-C xoxo_

And sent the text message. I shoved my phone in the back pocket of my jeans and turned back to the boys and Massie.

"Who was that, your boyfriend?" said Kyle smiling. I laughed out loud.

"Boyfriend? No. That was my brother" I said, smiling at him, Massie gave me a subtle nudge in the side.

"What did Cam say, C?" Massie said, looking at me. I turned to face her before speaking.

"He said that we forgot to take the keys to Derrick's car, so they're bringing them to us so we don't have to walk around with all this stuff" I said, as she nodded.

"Wait… your brother is Cam Lyons? And Derrick as in Derrick Harrington?" Andrew said with raised eyebrows. Massie and I looked at each other with "huh?" expressions on our faces and nodded.

"Yeah, Cam's my brother. Derrick is my best friend. So is Massie, here" I said, slinging my arm through hers.

"You don't say…" Kyle said, loading the trunks that we pointed out on the cart.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Massie said, automatically taking on a bitchy expression that I didn't know if she meant or not.

"No, It's just that we know of them. And of you two, actually. We just didn't know from where. We go to Redwood" Andrew said. _Oh_. Redwood was our rival school, the school that we beat in _everything_, since before anyone could even remember. I smirked.

"Is that so?" I said, looking up innocently as Andrew loaded the final trunk on the cart.

"Yeah, we've gone to a couple of your parties, and I assume because ours are so awesome that you've come to ours as well" Kyle said, looking at me with the smuggest grin he could muster. Massie and I turned to each other and snickered, then rolled our eyes.

"Um, our parties will always be better, but nice try, boys" I said, patting each boy on the shoulder and skipping out of the room and into the real store, Massie hot on my heels. I pulled out the list again and crossed trunks off of it, moving to the rug section.

"You know that's not true!" Called Andrew from the other side of the store, parking the cart with the trunks in front of the register as we browsed carpets.

"You wish" Massie said, examining a Persian rug.

"What do you think, Claire? What colour do you think our "main theme" should be?" she said, fingering the fringe of a black carpet.

"Hm, I'm not sure. If we go with white or black it's classic, but with the trunks we've got like, a jingle theme going on. What do you think?"

"I think we should go jungleish theme; reds, gold's, browns, yellows. Stuff like that" she said. I nodded along with her and sorted through carpets of different shapes and sizes. Two hands covered my eyes, the hands I recognized almost immediately.

"Hey, Cammie" I said, smiling. He groaned and let go.

"I hate that you know when it's me" He said, pouting. We turned around to give both him and Derrick hugs, and went back to our search.

"What kind of carpet are you guys looking for?" Derrick said. Though he won't admit it, he actually liked looking at fabric, or at least looking at carpets with us.

"We're looking for reds, gold's, yellows, and brown's. Sort of like an African jungle theme" Massie said, flipping over another carpet. Derrick and Cam stood next to us, helping us look. Until Cam stopped and held up the flap of a carpet.

"How about this?" He said. We all stopped what we were doing and looked at it. It was perfect; it had the same elephants as my trunk, and it was laced in gold around the edges, with browns and reds in the middle. Massie and I looked at each other, the same grin masking our faces.

"It's perfect, Cam!" I said, smiling at him. He grinned back and went over to Andrew and Kyle who were sitting on the front desk talking. They sauntered over with a look I couldn't quite place on their faces.

"Good choice, girls" Andrew said, sliding it out from the others and rolling it up, while Kyle ran around it a couple times with some clear tape to hold it together. I pulled the list out of my pocket and crossed that off the list; all that left was mirrors. I showed Massie and she nodded, then we skipped across the store to the other back corner and looked at all the mirrors. After much deliberation we chose small square mirrors that we were going to make a big square out of on our walls.

"We'll need about ten" Massie said, murmuring and picking them up, and handing me five. We walked over to the check-out counter where Derrick and Cam were talking with Andrew and Kyle about some party that was going down at RW this month, and how we all should come, etc. We placed the mirrors carefully on the desk just as Kyle slid off.

"You two sure bought a lot of stuff" Kyle said, his eyebrows raised.

"At BP creativity is encouraged" I quoted to him, he rolled his eyes and smiled, scanning through all our stuff. Before he could even utter the price (which surprisingly wasn't that expensive) Cam was sliding his gold AMEX card in his direction.

"Nice brother" Andrew said, raising his eyebrows at Cam, who just shrugged.

"What can I say? I'd do anything for my girl" said Cam, putting his arm around me. I laughed and snuggled into his shoulder.

"But you guys are siblings…" Andrew said, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Yeah, and she's the most important thing in my life." He said, rolling his eyes and singing the slip of paper.

"We're close, obviously. And that's never going to change" I said, looking Andrew directly in the eyes. He put his hands up in mock surrender as he wrapped up the mirrors. Once everything was wrapped and in a cart (well, two) they thanked us for shopping and told us that we should come to the party. We nodded and left. We walked to the car and stuffed everything in the trunk, it just barely fitting.

"Jesus, you bought _a lot_ of stuff" Derrick said, finally closing the trunk. Massie and I simultaneously shrugged and laughed.

"Okay, now that that's settled, we'll let you girls continue to shop. It's only eight now, so we'll still meat at **Maur's** at the time from before, okay?" Cam said, looking at us.

"Yup, sounds good" I said, smiling at him. We parted ways again, and Massie and I headed towards **Light It Up**, which was the place we bought our candles and incense from since we started at BP. This, as always, was going to be a _long_ trip.


End file.
